


Experiments With Eggnog

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Eggnog, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: What to do when you have too much eggnog.





	Experiments With Eggnog

Auston woke to the sound of voices drifting down the hall to his bedroom. He reached groggily for his phone to see what time it was and frowned. What was Mitch doing up at six on a day off? Then he recognized Kappy’s laugh and where Kappy was Willy wouldn’t be far behind. The three of them alone in his kitchen sent chills down Auston’s spine. He got up and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He got to the kitchen in time to see Mitch pouring eggnog over a bowl of Frootloops.

“What are you doing?” he asked imagining how sweet that bowl of cereal must be.

“Morning Matts,” Willy said cheerfully as Mitch just waved and took a bite of cereal.

Mitch started coughing, spraying the table with eggnog and partially chewed Frootloops. “Ugh! That was awful!” He and Willy started laughing.

“We got a bunch of eggnog half price cause it was going to expire in a couple of days,” Kappy explained as Auston stared bewildered at them. “So we decided it would be the perfect time to see what eggnog would go with.”

“Not Frootloops,” Mitch said edging the bowl away in disgust.

“Hey!” Willy exclaimed. “Let’s put it in scrambled eggs!”

“That’s a great idea!” Kappy exclaimed grabbing a frying pan from the cupboard next to the stove.

“Hey sorry if we woke you,” Mitch said passing Auston a cup of coffee as Willy and Kappy argued about how many eggs to make.

“Nah. Who needs sleep when you could watch Willy and Kappy trying to cook?” Auston grinned then looked at the coffee suspiciously. “Is there eggnog in this?” He took a cautious sip and was pleasantly surprised by the slightly sweeter taste.

“One of our few eggnog successes.” Mitch smirked and wrapped his arms around Auston from behind, resting his chin on Auston’s shoulder. “So now that you’re properly caffeinated can we interest you in some eggs?”

“Sure,” Auston said laughing. “Why not? Hey, you know what might be good with eggnog? French toast.”

“Dude that’s brilliant!” Willy exclaimed.

“How do you make French toast?” Kappy asked.

“You guys take care of the eggs, Mitch and I will handle the toast.” He and Mitch stepped apart and started grabbing ingredients for what might yet turn out to be a good breakfast.


End file.
